


A Post Break Up Conversation

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Xander's Wizards [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Vampire Minions Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: A conversation after a break up.





	A Post Break Up Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works from TTH.  
> I did some editing and added a little bit of stuff.

"You know, if you weren't such a White Hat, we wouldn't be in this situation," stated the male with icy blond hair, and posh British accent.

A dark haired male sighed, flexing his biceps against the chains that bound him. "How do you figure that?"

"Please," the blond snorted, "you were the one who was all 'Let's go rescue them!' I did say it was a trap," as he too fought with the chains around him. The them in question being some of the newly called slayers, who had not even been where they said they would be patrolling but had actually gone clubbing.

"No one said you had to come along. Besides didn't you break up with me?" that dark haired guy whined, "You remember, I came home four months ago and found you in bed with Harry Potter!" Yeah, he hadn't taken that well...at all. He had kicked Potter and Draco out of his house. Xander hadn't cared they were both naked at the time.

"I was going to tell you, really...I was." the blonde defended himself.

More chains rattled, "Sure you were. I actually thought you were different from all my past relationships...but, no you were in it for only what you could get out of me, I guess I should be grateful you _didn't_ try to kill me." The dark haired man sighed.

"Oh, like _you_ have any room to talk, it wasn't always _my_ name you screamed out in the throws of passion, now was it?" sneered the blond still trying to work loose the chains.

The dark haired man pursed his lips together but said nothing. After all it had happened. Once. and only once. Draco sure could hold a grudge.

"That's what I thought..." the blond muttered when Xander didn't reply.

"Well, I wasn't going to dump you even if a certain person did come back into my life, which he can't because he's _dead_. I really did love you...not that, that's important right now."

"Why isn't it important!" Draco exclaimed, angrily, "That's where all of our trouble was in our relationship I was never important enough to you! It was all about the stopping the end of the world! Or the demon of the week with you."

A snort came from the dark haired one, "Like it was any different with you, stopping insane dark wizards from enslaving the world. Or learning more of the dark citizens so you could be part of their evil crusade." Xander bitched sarcastically," But right now I'm more worried about the vampires that want to eat both of us!"

"Guess we need to get out of here, right?"

"Right, so did you get it, yet?" asked the dark haired man as he saw the minions lose interest in the conversation they were having with each other and start toward them.

"Got it!" Draco said with a dark smile as he pulled out his wand and let loose the spell that killed some of the minions in the room. After getting loose from the chains, and killing the minions that had escaped the spell, the two men watched as the vampires' lair burned down.

"I was going to tell you, Xander." Draco said, softly.

Xander sighed and nodded, "It wasn't working anyway even before you slept with Potter. Draco, we just weren't who we really wanted, were we?"

"No, maybe if we had met each other first..."

Xander leaned over and kissed the other softly, "I hope you and Harry are happy, " he turned and walked into the darkness of the night.

Draco Malfoy reached up and wiped the lone tear from his cheek.

"I hope you find what your looking for Xander Harris.... Cause I did and somehow I was lucky enough to find it twice." Then he to walked into the darkness knowing that his light was waiting for him. He wondered if Harry would like to met Xander? Because Draco did love Xander but Harry...Well, Harry had been his first love and Draco had been stupid. He wondered if Xander would...or if Harry would like?

It wasn't like Draco would be apposed to sharing...or being shared.


End file.
